Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates to DC-DC supply regulators and, in particular, to DC-to-DC supply regulators for supporting power amplifier operation.
Description of Related Technology
One type of device that converts one direct current (“DC”) voltage level to another DC voltage level may be referred to as a DC-to-DC supply regulator or DC-to-DC converter (DC-DC converter). DC-DC converters can be included in battery-operated devices such as mobile telephones, laptop computers, etc., in which the various subsystems of the device require several discrete voltage levels. In some types of devices, such as a mobile telephone that operates in a number of different modes, it can be desirable to supply certain elements, such as power amplifiers, with a supply voltage at a more efficient level for the mode of operation, rather than waste power and accordingly drain the battery prematurely. In such devices, it can be desirable to employ a DC-DC converter that can generate a number of discrete voltage levels.